The Human Persona -Hetalia fan fic-
by DimmedFlame
Summary: One day, America was just walking along to the world meeting held in his country, when he is saved by a random guy from being hit by a car. Who was this guy, but more importantly, why did this guy look so much like him? -This is not a 2p story-


America was walking along the roads of New York, carrying a small briefcase filled with paperwork and other things necessary, humming a song he has been listening to for a while.

'_Man, it's such a pretty awesome day! I wish I didn't have to go to the meeting today,_' America thought. '_But then again, England might kill me if I don't. At least I'll get to play that awesome video game that Japan gave me after work!_'

He grins at his own thought to himself as he starts walking on the pedestrian street, not seeing a car going at a very fast speed towards him. Only does he know when he hears a honk of a horn and turns to the source of the sound, freezing as he sees the car going towards him.

Now, to answer your question, yes he knows that he wouldn't be killed, but right now, he is just so deathly terrified that he couldn't even think properly.

"Sir, watch out!"

Suddenly, blue, red and black blur collides into him, pushing him off the street and sending them both onto the pavement nearby.

America snaps out of his demeanor and looks at the man who has apparently saved him, but is ataken back when he looks at him closely.

The man had wheat colored hair minus Nantucket, blue eyes, and a face much like his own, but the other had on more teenager-like clothes rather than his boring light brown business suit.

His clothes consisted of a blue round neck shirt, a black zipper jacket, along with red jeans that fit him comfortably. Blue converse adorned his feet and he wore a black watch and a metal chain necklace with a small American flag and a guitar on it. He also carried a backpack that had the American flag printed on the fabric and with some random phrases.

The only thing that went into America's mind right then and there was '_What the fuck?_'

"Umm sir, you alright?" The mysterious lookalike asks, having a bit of concern and relief on his face.

"Oh yeah dude, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me, that was pretty heroic of ya!" America replies grinning, making the other smile.

"Oh okay then. And thank you, sir." He replies, standing up and holding out a hand to America, to which the latter gladly accepts and stands up. The young man also looked around his age, but seemed a bit shorter than him, maybe around two inches.

"Dude, just call me Alfred. Sir makes me feel old." America tells him, laughing. The other man chuckles.

"Well okay Alfred. I am Allen Jones. Nice to meet you, even though I just saved you from your doom." He jokingly says, causing both of them to dissolve in laughter.

"Well I said thank you, now didn't I?" America remarks in between laughs, calming down after a minute more of laughing. He then grabs his fallen briefcase and looks at the teenager, who was looking at him with a slight smile.

'_This guy deserves a hero's congratulations! But how do I do that?_' America thought. '_I know!'_

"Hey, are you gonna do anything later afternoon, say around 4?" America asks, causing Allen to think for a moment and then glance back at America, looking at him strangely.

"Umm besides the homework and band practice I have, nothing really. Why, are you gonna kidnap me?" Allen states with slight sarcasm, causing the nation to chuckle.

"No, I'm just asking that if you want to go with me to McDonald's later." America tells him. "You know, in return for you saving my life."

Allen seemed to think over it for a moment, then nods, signaling that he agreed. "Sure, I'll be there. Uh... Which McDonald's exactly?"

America chuckles and replies, "The one near a building with the words 'United Nations Inc.'."

"Well alright." Allen agrees. He glances at his watch and swears silently under his breath. "Listen Alfred, I would like to get to know you more, but I'm running late for my first class. I'll see you later!"

America watches as the teenager run to the other side of the street, bumping into some people who were also in a rush.

"That was weird..." America tells himself, then remembers what he was doing before the incident happened. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late for the meeting!"

He runs to the direction of the world conference meeting, not forgetting about his promise to his new friend, and now having a new story to tell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: This is the first chapter of the story I have been contemplating about ever since I roleplayed it with my friend. I think this chapter is kinda short so I might have to add more details in the next chapter.<strong>_

**_To explain the different human name, well we all know that the nations have their own human name, so using the same for the other counterpart will be confusing._**

**_And also, if you want to suggest things that are kind of wrong in this story, you may tell me so I can improve. Thank you!_**


End file.
